Napoleon Bonaparte
History in Religion Jesuits "In Napoleans memoirs he said “The Jesuits are a MILITARY organisation, not a religious order. Their chief is a general of an army, not the mere father abbot of a monastery. And the aim of this organization is power – power in its most despotic exercise – absolute power, universal power, power to control the world by the volition of a single man the Superior General of the Jesuits. Jesuitism is the most absolute of despotisms – and at the same time the greatest and most enormous of abuses…” To understand Napoleons wars you first need to understand the position of the Jesuit Order in Europe before his rise to power. The French had kicked out the Jesuits, Louie XIV sic expelled them (sparked off by a dispute over businesses the jesuits were running), Portugal under Joseph III expelled them in 1759 (for alledgedly plotting to kill the king among many other crimes), Spain expelled them 1767 under Charles III. The most powerful Catholic monarchs in the world expelled them and demanded that the Pope suppress them. So in 1773 Pope Clement XIV suppressed the Jesuits FOREVER with a Papal Bull, and so Maria Teresa, the Hapsburg Queen, expelled them from Austria. The collusion between the Jesuit Order and Napoleon had to remain a secret. Many sources mention Napoleons masonic membership in the Grand Lodge of Paris (such as Roman Catholic historian Nesta Webster). That secret nexus between the Napoleon and the Jesuits was accomplished by Illumnized Freemasonry. The connection between Jesuit Weishaupt, his Illuminati founded in the Jesuit stronghold of Bavaria, and the French Revolution is a fact of history."http://www.abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread325160/pg1 http://www.jesuit.org.uk/french-revolution-1789 Catholicism "The relationship between Napoleon and the Catholic Church was an important aspect of his rule." Napoleon attacked Pope Pius VI's Italy in 1796, made peace for a time, but after a popular brigadier-general was killed Napoleon "demanded of the Pope the renunciation of his temporal power". "Napoleon realized the importance of religion as a means to increase obedience and his control over the French. It was not until the conclave of Cardinals had gathered to elect a new Pope that Napoleon decided to bury Pope Pius VI who had died several weeks earlier. He gave him a gaudy ceremony in an effort to gain the attention of the Catholic Church. This eventually led to the Concordat of 1801 negotiated by Ercole Consalvi, the Pope's secretary of state, which re-systemised the linkage between the French church and Rome. However, the Concordat also contained the "Organic Articles" which Consalvi had fiercely denied Napoleon, but which the latter had installed regardless."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleon_and_the_Catholic_Church Concordat of 1801 "The Concordat of 1801 is a reflection of an agreement between Napoleon Bonaparte and Pope Pius VII that reaffirmed the Roman Catholic Church as the majority church of France and restored some of its civil status. While the Concordat restored some ties to the papacy, it was largely in favor of the state; the balance of church-state relations had tilted firmly in Napoleon Bonaparte's favour. As a part of the Concordat, he presented another set of laws called the Organic Articles." "It sought national reconciliation between revolutionaries and Catholics and solidified the Roman Catholic Church as the majority church of France, with most of its civil status restored. The hostility of devout Catholics against the state had then largely been resolved. It did not restore the vast church lands and endowments that had been seized upon during the revolution and sold off. Catholic clergy returned from exile, or from hiding, and resumed their traditional positions in their traditional churches. Very few parishes continued to employ the priests who had accepted the Civil Constitution of the Clergy of the Revolutionary regime. While the Concordat restored much power to the papacy, the balance of church-state relations tilted firmly in Napoleon's favour. "https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Concordat_of_1801 Jews https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleon_and_the_Jews "Revolutionary France enacted laws that first emancipated Jews in France, establishing them as equal citizens to other Frenchmen. In countries that Napoleon Bonaparte's ensuing First French Empire conquered during the Napoleonic Wars, he emancipated the Jews and introduced other ideas of freedom from the French Revolution. For instance, he overrode old laws restricting Jews to reside in ghettos, as well as lifting laws that limited Jews' rights to property, worship, and certain occupations. Historians have disagreed about Napoleon's intentions in these actions, as well as his personal and political feelings about the Jewish community. Some have said he had political reasons but did not have sympathy for the Jews. His actions were generally opposed by the leaders of monarchies in other countries. After his defeat by Great Britain, a counter-revolution swept many of these countries and they restored discriminatory measures against the Jews." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleon_and_the_Jews#Reactions_of_major_European_powers "The Russian Czar Alexander I objected to Napoleon's emancipation of the Jews and establishment of the Great Sanhedrin. He vehemently denounced the liberties given Jews and demanded that the Russian Orthodox Church protest against Napoleon's tolerant religious policy. He referred to the Emperor in a proclamation as "the Anti-Christ" and the "Enemy of God"." History First Consul http://www.jesuit.org.uk/blog/archives-napoleon-and-catholic-church "Prior to the rise of Napoleon and the Third Republic, the Church’s relationship with the French state had been one of turmoil and tragedy. A series of policies carried out by the various French governments had lead to the de-Christianisation France: Church property was nationalised or expropriated, monastic vows and religious orders suppressed, bishops and hundreds of priests were murdered in the September Massacres of 1792, thousands forced to abdicate and hand over their letters of ordination, the new French Republican Calendar abolished the Sabbath, saints’ days, and any reference to the Church, and in October 1793 a law was passed making all nonjuring priests (those who had not sworn an oath of loyalty to the Civil Constitution of the Clergy) and all persons who harboured them liable to death on sight. Two years before this letter was written, Napoleon had been made First Consol for life; two months later, the Senate proclaimed him Emperor. As First Consul, Napoleon showed considerable organisational genius as he worked to restore peace, order, and unity to post-Revolution France, and in the opening lines of his letter, he certainly seems confident in his Republic. Though not a religious man, Napoleon worked hard to improve relations with the Church. The language used in this letter is a far cry from the de-Christianised state France had become in the Revolution, which saw the introduction of revolutionary and civil cults such as the Cults of Reason and of the Supreme Being. He needed the French clergy, who still held a strong influence over the French people, on side. A Concordat was signed between the Church and Government 15 July, 1801. This unification of Church and State, which he seems to regard as a reciprocal relationship that the future of the French people depends on, is clearly mirrored in the letter." Astrology (coming soon) References ---- np=1000[=Life Path 1 (last 9 was Anti-Christ - page 999) Category:France Category:Modern History Category:Imperialism Category:Colonialism Category:War